Benutzer Diskussion:YukiWarZone
also es ist schon durch die animemacher durchgesickert oder sogar offiziell bestätigt, glaube ich, dass ajisai dieser zweite körper des chikushoudou-pains ist. also sie wird es definitiv sein, aber so oder so kann man im verlauf der folgen ihren artikel entsprechen gestalten... irgendwann wird es im anime eh dazu kommen, dass es gezeigt wird, dass sie zum animal-pain wird. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 10:58, 31. Jan. 2015 (UTC) also genau übersetzt wäre das erste das richtige ("Naruto's Back: Friends' Tracks"). also an sich so etwas wie "hinter naruto - spuren der freunde" oder so, KA. :/ Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 19:21, 6. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Profilbilder Hallo YukiWarZone, habe eine kleine Bitte, wenn du demnächst Profilbilder hochlädst, könntest du bitte drauf achten, dass die Profilbilder, wenn es natürlich möglich ist, eine "quadratische Form" (bspw. 700x700 oder 350x350) aufweisen – ist in den vergangenen Monaten/Jahren in diesem Wiki so gehandhabt worden. lg [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 16:33, 5. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :Alle Bilder musst du wirklich nicht erneuern, aber diejenigen Bilder, die sehr aus der Reihe tanzen, wäre schon gut. :-) lg [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 16:53, 5. Feb. 2015 (UTC) B-Day Nachträglich zum Geburtstag alles Liebe und Gute! :-) lg [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 15:54, 18. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :Wie's herausgefunden habe... dann sieh mal deine Benutzerseite im Wikia-Style genauer an... xD lg [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 15:59, 18. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :Von mir auch alles Gute nachträglich^^ [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 16:21, 18. Feb. 2015 (UTC) ::Danke^^ [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 17:48, 18. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Von mir auch alles gute nachträglich. [[Benutzer:KuramaNaruto|'KuramaNaruto']][[Benutzer Diskussion:KuramaNaruto|'(Dissi)']] 13:48, 19. Feb. 2015 (UTC) ---- Hab dein Beitrag bei Dee003 gesehen. Ich würde Anime-Comics mit zu den Begleitbücher packen [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 12:39, 10. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Wir haben bei den Begleitbücher ja schon mehrer unterkategorien und da würde ich dann einfach eine weitere hinzufügen. Bzw. ich würde es von da weiterverlinken, wie z.b. bei Die Geschichte eines unbeugsamen Ninja gemacht wurde und so. [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 12:50, 10. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Ich nehme mal an, dass sich deine Frage nun erübrigt hat, da MegaPimpf bereits die Frage beantwortet hat.^^ lg [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 17:53, 10. Mär. 2015 (UTC) RE: News Sorry, dass ich mich so spät melde, hab' momentan viel um die Ohren.^^ Die Uni stresst derzeit gewaltig. Ähm.... eine Beschränkung oder ein Verbot bezüglich News ist mir nicht bekannt. Glaube auch nicht, dass da jemand Probleme hätte, wenn Begleitbücher in den News Erwähnung finden würden. lg [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 10:13, 25. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Bin echt neidisch auf dich!^^ Nur eine Hausarbeit und die auch noch bis Ende April, du Glückliche! xD Hab' bereits vier Hausarbeiten verfasst und muss noch ein 10-seitiges Essay bis Ende März verfassen, leider macht mein Hirn grad' auf Durchzug und verweigert die Denkarbeit. xD Nebenbei muss ich noch Vorbereitungen für mein zweites Lehrforschungsprojekt treffen und mich auf die Tutorien, die ich kommendes Semester halten werde, vorbereiten. *Heul* ... naja... Was die Hiden-Reihe betrifft, so sind noch nicht alle Bücher in Japan erschienen. Erst zwei von sechs Büchern: Kakashi Hiden (4. Feb 2015) und Shikamaru Hiden (4. März 2015). Erscheinen müssen noch Sakura Hiden (3. April 2015), Konoha Hiden (1. Mai 2015), Gaara Hiden (? Juni 2015) und Akatsuki Hiden (? Juli 2015). lg [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 17:15, 25. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::Bin im 4. Semester. Je mehr Semester auf dem Buckel, desto mehr Haus- bzw. Seminararbeiten, zumindest in den Gesellschaftswissenschaften. xD Soweit ich informiert bin, ist Kishi bei der Hiden-Reihe für die Illustration zuständig und die jeweiligen Romanhandlungen verfasst jedes Mal ein anderer Autor. Kishi ist zwar daran beteiligt, aber die Handlungen stammen nicht von ihm selbst, von daher glaube ich, dass das den Kanon nicht betrifft. Und ob "Blood Prison" in einem Hiden erwähnt wird... hmm... I don't know... hab' davon noch nichts gehört. lg [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 16:37, 26. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :::I'm so sorry, dass ich mich so spät melde, aber... Uni sucks.^^ Naja, ich studiere Soziologie mit den Nebenfächern Politik und Wirtschaftswissenschaften. Du etwas auch? Gemäß den englischen Threads scheint tatsächlich "Blood Prison" in Kakashi Hiden vorzukommen. Interessant. Würde die Hiden-Reihe gerne lesen wollen, allerdings sind die Chancen dafür wohl sehr gering, dass die Light Novels übersetzt im Internet erscheinen. Sehr schade... lg [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 14:28, 30. Mär. 2015 (UTC) RE: Spoiler Achso, gut zu wissen.^^ Es hat zwar erst nach dem zweiten Mal lesen "click" gemacht (bzw. meine Glühbirne hat wieder Guten Tag gesagt), aber besser spät als nie. Nur nochmal zum Verständnis: Wir orientieren uns am Manga, wenn aber Filler-Folgen eingeschoben wurden, wo der deutsche Manga schon weiter ist, wird das nicht gespoilert? Ich bin normalerweise nicht so begriffsstutzig, tut mir leid.^^ Korrigiere mich, wenn ich falsch liege. Scary(Dissi) 10:53, 6. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Welch Wortschöpfung XD Ist damit aber gut erklärt. Jetzt muss ich mir das nur noch merken, wenn ich Artikel bearbeite, die Infos aus solch einer Folge ziehen, diesen Abschnitt dann nicht zu spoilern o.O Ohje. Naja, danke für deine Geduld.^^ Scary(Dissi) 11:03, 6. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ---- ob das interview echt ist kann ich nicht sagen, jedenfalls entspricht die übersetzung dem, was in dem text im bild steht. und ob diese "danach"-serie kanonisch ist oder nicht, wird sich wohl erst dann herausstellen, wenn der manga draußen ist. wird dann wohl erkennbar sein, wie kishimoto es meint. kishis naruto-spin-off ist/wird es ja so oder so sein, wenn es nicht kanonisch sein sollte. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 14:30, 11. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ---- Danke für die Info, die zukünftigen Bilder packe ich auf seine Testseite, die kann er sich dann da abholen.^^ Und zu den Mails: Also bei mir hat sich da nichts geändert. Ö_Ö Immernoch dieses schwarze Feld mit der gestrichelten Linie drumherum.^^ Finde ich übrigens grauenvoll, dieses Design, aber was soll man machen. Da fand ich die Variante im Wikia-Style besser. (War ja lange genug da unterwegs^^). Gruß Scary(Dissi) 12:00, 14. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Achso, du meinst die E-Mails Ö_Ö Entschuldigung, da hab ich was falsch verstanden.^^ Ich hab grad mal in meine Mails geguckt und musste feststellen, dass das Layout jetzt wirklich anders ist (*Schock*) Also das andere was bedeutend schöner, wenn du mich fragst...Aber wir werden uns wohl dran gewöhnen müssen.^^ Und ich war nochmal schockiert: Yuki hat einen Avatar erstellt! Ö_Ö (^^) Gruß Scary(Dissi) 13:54, 14. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::Willkommen im Club der "Wikia-Style-Benutzer" XD (Aber nicht bei Bearbeitungen, da ist Monobook angesagt^^) Erstens ist das Layout viel moderner und zweitens sieht man da die Avatare. Findest du echt da ist mehr Platz? In Sachen Platz fühle ich mich hier wohler.^^ Scary(Dissi) 14:29, 14. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::: *Aus Club rausschmeiß* (^^) Jaa, der liebe gequetschte Wikia-Style. Mensch, 20 ist doch kein Alter!^^ Ich wollte nur darauf hinweisen, dass es noch andere Grünschnäbel hier gibt XD Scary(Dissi) 18:12, 14. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ---- Spin-Off-Box? Bau ich dir!^^ Gruß [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 10:35, 15. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Die Infobox ist fertig. Wenn sie zum Einsatz kommen soll sag Bescheid, dann werde ich sie als Vorlage speichern. Gruß [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 16:36, 16. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ---- Vielen Dank. [[Benutzer:KuramaNaruto|'KuramaNaruto']][[Benutzer Diskussion:KuramaNaruto|'(Dissi)']] 17:18, 15. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Hiden und Epilog-Quelle Hi Yuki, ich muss dich zu so später Stunde nochmal stören: Mir gehts um die Hiden und die Epilog-Quellen. *hust* siehe Überschrift *hust* (Mir fällt gerade auf: Warum schreibe ich das gerade auf deine Dissi und nicht auf die der zugehörigen Seiten? Ö_Ö Naja, jetzt bin ich einmal hier.^^ Ich hoffe es wird mir verziehen.) Zu den Hiden wollte ich eigentlich nur anmerken, ob sich eine Erstellung der einzelnen Seiten lohnen würde? Ich mein, wir haben ein paar offizielle (allgemeine) Infos und die englische wikia, die keinerlei Referenzen angibt. Ziemlich wenig. Und zu den Epilog-Altern: Mein Vorschlag wäre, in der Referenz einfach auf die Seite "Naruto Hiden" und den dortigen Zeitstrahl hinzuweisen. Mit Link natürlich. Wenn das ok ist (lieber nachfragen bevor es gelöscht wird^^) würde ich das bei allen Artikeln übernehmen. Du hast so schon soviel Arbeit^^ Grüße Scary(Dissi) 20:10, 15. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :So, Scarlei is back from school^^ Und: Ooooh, arme Yuki, ich bin sicher er hat dich nicht vergessen. :) Also nach dem Lesen deiner Nachricht frage ich mich gerade wirklich, wie du immer so gut informiert sein kannst. Respekt! Da kann ich nur sagen: Her mit den Links und wir packen das zusammen an.^^ Jedoch habe ich heute wirklich nur die paar Minuten Zeit, die ich gerade dafür verwende, dir das zu schreiben, da meine Lehrer auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen sind, morgen eine Klausur und zwei große Tests zu schreiben. *flenn* (Besonders deprimierend: Ich habe meine Kurse so doof gewählt, dass ich die einzige aus meinem Stammkurs bin, die morgen dieses Pensum hat -.-) Ich habe heute also wenn überhaupt nur spät abends Zeit. Wenn du mir die Links auf meine Dissi stellst, fang ich heute schon an. Wenns zeitlich nicht klappt, starte ich sofort morgen nach der Schule.^^ Du konzentrierst dich auf deine (^^) Spin-Offs und ich füge die Epilog-Refernzen bei allen ein. (Genauso wie bei Tenten hab ich mir das übrigens vorgestellt.) Schaffe ich aber alles erst morgen, wie gesagt. Lass mir also noch was übrig! ;) Ganz liebe Grüße, Scary(Dissi) 12:35, 16. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::Hallo Yuki. Ich wollte dir nur kurz sagen: Ich weiß, dass ich das "name" bei den Referenzen überall vergessen habe (irgendwie im Eifer des Gefechtes^^), sodass sie jetzt mehrmals bei den Einzelnachweisen stehen. Das musst du jetzt nicht korrigieren, das mache ich dann, wenn ich auch bei jedem bei der Infobox die restlichen Quellen einfüge. Meine Priorität lag nur erstmal darauf, zu "The Last" und "Epilog" die Quellen einzufügen. Das wird im Laufe der nächsten Tage geschehen, keine Sorge. Gruß, Scary(Dissi) 17:47, 17. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :::Zwei Doofe ein Gedanke XD (Ich habe die Nachricht geschrieben, während du meine geschrieben hast.^^) Ich kenne die Regeln für die Refernzen, aber im Eifer des Gefechtes.. Und: Nein, das war ich nicht.^^ Scary(Dissi) 17:51, 17. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::::Ach menno, ich hab doch schon so schnell geschrieben wie ich konnte O.o. Und nix zu danken, ich freue mich, wenn ich endlich eine richtige Hilfe sein kann, und kein "Neuling" mehr. (War ja auch genug Arbeit von dir und Sin.^^) Den Rest, den du noch nicht korrigiert hast, nehme ich in den nächsten Tage in Zuge "Projekt: Quellen!!!" in Angriff^^ Scary(Dissi) 18:00, 17. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :::::Och, jeder hat seine Schattenseiten XD Wenn du die wirklich alle abgrasen willst (have fun^^), habe ich eine Bitte: Lass bitte bei den Charas, wo ich das Aussehen noch nicht bearbeitet habe, den Text so stehen. Ich habe mir nämlich vorgenommen, das Aussehen bei allen zu bearbeiten. Muhahaha XD Keine Ahnung warum, das hab ich mir in den Kopf gesetzt o.O. Übrigens: Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mal mit in den Chat kommen würdest, dann müssen wir die Dissis nicht als Chat missbrauchen^^ Gruß Scary(Dissi) 18:11, 17. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Ja, darüber müssten wir mal nachdenken, denn es gibt viele neue Charaktere und Jutsus. Und ich bin erst bei der Hälfte von Kakashi Hiden angelangt...Also, ne Infobox wäre cool, gute Idee. :) Und nen Header brauchen wir auch, genau wie eine "Box", also sowas wie bei den Fillern, aber das kann noch warten, bis es dann soweit ist.^^ Gruß Scary(Dissi) 16:09, 6. Mai 2015 (UTC) Diverses Genau, klatsch' es einfach auf meine Dissi, ich werd's schon irgendwann lesen XD : 1. Ja, ich glaube da war was...^^ *pfeif* 2. Toller Vorschlag, da haben wir beide was von. Mal gucken ob ich es in den nächsten Tagen schaffe, ansonsten musst du dich noch ein klein wenig gedulden.^^ ( Wie wollen wir uns nennen: Team Yu-Sca, oder was?^^) Nee, Scherz. 3. Gutes Timing, ich wollte dich und/oder Sin in den nächsten Tagen sowieso fragen, ob man da was machen kann. Meine Hilfe hast du auf alle Fälle, da muss was getan werden.^^ Gruß, Scary(Dissi) 17:30, 21. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Ja, verzeihs mir, ich habs noch nicht geschafft. Meine Lehrer schreiben irgendwie dauernd Arbeiten, ich habe im Moment keine Zeit für größere "Ransetz-Projekte", wenn du weißt was ich meine. Ich setz mich jetzt ran, da ich morgen keine Arbeit schreibe, mal sehen wieviel ich schaffe. Ich bin grad im Chat. Gruß, Scary(Dissi) 17:10, 22. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Ja, so erging es mir auch bei Konohamaru - wurde einfach nicht fertig. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur fertigen Bearbeitung XD Also, zu deinem strukturierten Plan: Ich finds gut, dass du dich zuerst an Ino ransetzt, denn die habe ich schon bearbeitet, was das Aussehen betrifft. Das verschafft mir Zeit, um mich um die anderen zu kümmern. Ich setze mich sofort dran, wenn ich Zeit habe - was erst morgen sein wird, da ich heut absolut ausgeplant bin. Ich werde mich dann nach und nach durch die gesamte "Clique" arbeiten. :D Und was ich noch fragen wollte: Bei diesem und diesem Artikel fehlt ein Leerzeichen im Seitentitel. Ist das falsch? Meiner Meinung nach schon. Wenn ja, lohnt sich das, den Artikel zu verschieben? Grüße Scary(Dissi) 09:39, 26. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Ähm, ich musste grad erstmal überlegen, bei wem es noch mehrere Kämpfe gegen dieselbe Person gibt. Und bin dann auf Sasuke vs Gaara 1&2 gestoßen. Dort fehlen die Leerzeichen nicht, ich gehe also davon aus, dass die beiden von mir erwähnten Artikel vielleicht von derselben Person erstellt wurden und die der Meinung war, dass dort kein Leerzeichen nötig ist. Für mich ist da aber eins nötig und für dich anscheinend auch. Ich verschiebe die Artikel dann morgen. Bis morgen, Scary(Dissi) 09:56, 26. Apr. 2015 (UTC) An sich müsste man den "Hauptartikel" nicht spoilern, da wir da aber Boruto nennen (als Narutos Sohn) und dann da jemand darüber stolpert, ist das schon ein ganz schöner Spoiler. Sollte also gespoilert bleiben. Ich werde erstmal eigene Artikel erstellen, die dann in einer Übersicht in den Hauptartikel eingefügt werden kommen. Es wird ja wahrscheinlich auch wieder Manga-Bände geben, da können die dann reingepackt und anschließend darauf verwiesen werden. --> Also quasi wie früher. Ich denke ich werde die Kapitel dann "Kapitel 1 (NG)" nennen. [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 17:20, 22. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ---- der typ heisst mitsuki. und der zeichenstil entspricht dem von geleakten kakashis gesicht-bild. scheint alles hinzuhauen. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 12:58, 25. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :du kannst gern Naruto Project auch als kategorie erstellen, klar. wenn nichts anderes passt. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 13:57, 25. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ja klar, ich ändere dort den schutz. alle seiten, wo dir so ein verhalten der unangemeldeten oder neuen user auffällt, kannst du mir melden. danke fürs aufpassen. :) Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 17:11, 27. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Openings und Closings Hallöchen^^ Ich wollte dir nur kurz schreiben, dass wir die Openings und Closings jetzt in Angriff nehmen könnten, da ich gerade Zeit dafür habe. Wir haben uns ja mittlerweile auch entschieden, welche Tabelle wir nehmen. Und zu deiner Bearbeitung bei Neji: Steh ich irgendwie auf dem Schlauch oder sind Neffe und Nichte nicht die Kinder der Geschwister? Hinata ist doch aber seine Cousine, das heißt deren Kinder sind seine Großcousine und Großcousin...Falls du also grad Zeit hast und on bist, komm doch bitte mal in Chat.^^ Gruß Scary(Dissi) 12:30, 30. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Stehe zu Diensten :P Scary(Dissi) 16:35, 5. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ---- all diese suna-charaktere sind auf den zeichnungen leider lediglich als "suna-nin 1,2,...6" benannt. selbst goji und datsuji. :/ Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 19:56, 30. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :ja. die sind nicht so mega wichtig, dass man zu denen noch artikel erstellen muss. man kanns zwar, aber notwendig ist es nicht. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 20:36, 30. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Chat Ich hatte auch Probleme mit dem Chat. Jetzt funktioniert er aber wieder. [[Benutzer:KuramaNaruto|'KuramaNaruto']][[Benutzer Diskussion:KuramaNaruto|'(Dissi)']] 15:00, 1. Mai 2015 (UTC) Ich wurde aus dem Chat geworfen. [[Benutzer:KuramaNaruto|'KuramaNaruto']][[Benutzer Diskussion:KuramaNaruto|'(Dissi)']] 15:57, 1. Mai 2015 (UTC) Den Chat kann man heute echt vergessen. Bin schon wieder draußen und komm nicht mehr rein. [[Benutzer:KuramaNaruto|'KuramaNaruto']][[Benutzer Diskussion:KuramaNaruto|'(Dissi)']] 16:33, 1. Mai 2015 (UTC) Über was muss so dringend diskutiert werden? Ich wäre jetzt im Chat. [[Benutzer:KuramaNaruto|'KuramaNaruto']][[Benutzer Diskussion:KuramaNaruto|'(Dissi)']] 09:49, 2. Mai 2015 (UTC) Bin ich jetzt hier der böse?! :'( [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 18:49, 7. Mai 2015 (UTC) ---- schreib mir einfach wie der user heißt und wo er seine bearbeitungen gemacht hat. wenn er gesperrt werden soll, ist das kein problem, wird gemacht. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 13:00, 9. Mai 2015 (UTC) :ja, ich informiere den user darüber und wenn es weiterhin die gleichen probleme mit ihm gibt, dann melden und er wird gesperrt. so einfach. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 15:23, 9. Mai 2015 (UTC) ---- entfernst du biite noch den ScrollSpoil auf deiner seite. danke. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 08:24, 15. Mai 2015 (UTC) Infobox Schriften ich wüsste nicht, was man da noch hinzufügen kann. vllt noch den namen der schrift statt "steckbrief" oben und den namen allgemein in der box drin, auf japanisch und deutsch. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 09:47, 25. Mai 2015 (UTC) :ja, das "... no sho" als name reicht aus, klar. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 10:08, 25. Mai 2015 (UTC) Hi,aber ich wollte das nicht machen:( Ich wollte einfach was bearbeitender danach ist es passiert:( Ich glaube ich bin wohl auf eine Taste gerutscht RE: Novel-Box Danke, dass du dran gedacht hast, ich hätte es sonst vergessen, dich darauf anzusprechen.^^ Das schreit geradezu danach, mich an die Hiden zu setzen...ich bin ja auch so gut wie mit den EDs und OPs fertig, was ich noch gar nicht fassen kann. xD Gruß Scary(Dissi) 12:43, 2. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :Das kann ich gerne machen, solange es niemanden stört, dass dann auf den Seiten noch eine Weile "Wird gerade bearbeitet" steht.^^ Ich werde die Seiten ganz grob ausarbeiten, aber wenigstens existieren sie schonmal. Scary(Dissi) 17:15, 4. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :Eine kurze Frage noch: Muss ich die Seiten spoilern? An sich sind es ja Ereignisse, die sich nach der in Deutschland im Moment bekannten Handlung ereignen (also Spoiler). Ich bin mir grad nicht sicher.^^ Scary(Dissi) 17:26, 4. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Ich schon wieder.^^ Beim bearbeiten der Hiden bin ich auf ein kleines "Problemchen" gestoßen. Und zwar wäre es schön, wenn man sich als Leser gleich das nächste Hiden angucken könnte, als wenn in der Infobox "nächstes" und "vorheriges" stehen würde...ich hätte diese Parameter jetzt einfach bei der Vorlage hinzugefügt, nur haben wir ja noch andere Novel, die keiner Reihe angehören, wofür wir aber dieselbe Infobox verwenden. Jetzt meine Frage: Soll ich ne extra Infobox "Hiden" erstellen oder die Novel Infobox "ausbauen" ? Hätte ich vorher gerne mit dir abgesprochen.^^ PS: Heißt es der oder das Hiden? Ö_Ö Scary(Dissi) 10:54, 5. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Danke schön, nett von dir.^^ Ich hab auf meiner Testseite schon was erstellt, kannst ja mal nachgucken, ob man das so benutzen kann.^^ Achja, wenn ich dann Sakura Hiden erstellt haben, würdest du dann mal bitte über den Autor drübergucken? Ich weiß nämlich nicht, ob der Name so richtig ist xD Und die Fanta 4 würde sich über deine Anwesenheit im Chat freuen.^^ Scary(Dissi) 12:14, 5. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Ja, wir führen heute ein Dissi-Gespräch, auch mal was nettes.^^ Danke für die Vorlage, jetzt bekommen die Hiden auch ne eigene Infobox, yei.^^ Scary(Dissi) 12:29, 5. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Blood Prison ja schon, eine der möglichen lesungen von 鬼燈の城 wäre das. aber wo kommt das her? was soll es bedeuten bzw wofür soll es stehen? denn die gefängnisburg aus dem film heisst glaube ich "Hoozuki Jou". Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 18:14, 2. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ^^ also ich glaube du hast dich da selbst ein wenig verwirren lassen, ist aber nicht schlimm, schließlich ist es japanisch. :) denn 鬼燈 hat nicht nur die lesung "kitou", sondern auch andere. und in diesem fall - die festung "blood prison" - ist es sowieso "Hoozuki Jou" (鬼灯城), zudem ohne "no" dazwischen. und wie du merkst, ist das zweite kanji (灯 - hi, akashi) ein anderes, nämlich eine abwandlung/vereinfachung des (燈). um auf den punkt zu kommen, als romaji-schreibweise nimmst du "Hoozuki Jou", mit den entsprechenden kanji 鬼灯城. ^^ gruß, Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 17:02, 3. Jun. 2015 (UTC) das, was da steht, ist wohl auf den titel des films an sich bezogen. obwohl sogar der titel "blood prison" nur in katakana geschrieben ist "ブラッド・プリズン". das ist halt ne für japaner verständliche amazon-beschreibung extra. sowas in der art, KA :/ Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 11:53, 4. Jun. 2015 (UTC) also "hoozuki jou" ist nur die gefängnisfestung. der filmname-zusatz romanisiert lautet eben "burado purizun". Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 12:07, 4. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ---- Klar, mach ich.^^ Scary(Dissi) 19:38, 6. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Ich setze mich nach und nach an die ganzen Charas ran, das hatten wir ja schon besprochen. Nur diese Woche auf keinen Fall, zumindest wie es im Moment aussieht. Nächste Woche bin ich wahrscheinlich wieder aktiv, dann kannst du mit mir rechnen.^^ Scary(Dissi) 18:36, 8. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Eile ist sowieso nicht meine Stärke :P ^^ Kommst du bitte kurz in den Chat?^^ Danke. Scary(Dissi) 18:49, 8. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Schade, mal sehen, wann wir uns mal wieder im Chat abpassen.^^ Scary(Dissi) 19:58, 9. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Sind wir nicht alle Stalker? :D Und ja, das siehst du richtig so, wir brauchen nämlich eine seperate Box für Novel-Jutsus, da in diese auch die Auftritte "Kapitel" und "Buch" integriert werden müssen und wir natürlich keine offiziellen Bilder haben.^^ Das müssen wir dann wohl für alle Elemente machen...unser Berg an Vorlagen wächst. xD Scary(Dissi) 11:22, 16. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Und wie das interessant wird...Wir müssen uns übrigens noch was einfallen lassen, hinsichtlich der "kreativen Ausgestaltung" der Novelseiten, wenn uns keine Bilder zur Verfügung stehen. Und ja, da einige Taijutsu-Nutzer mit von der Partie sind, wäre das sehr klug.^^ Scary(Dissi) 15:04, 16. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Gut aufgepasst.^^ Aber bei Mother habe ich nur vergessen, die Markierung zu entfernen - der Text ist so kurz. Und bei dem anderen hat aus unerfindlichen Gründen eine Zeile gefehlt...die jetzt vorhanden ist. Aber verschoben war es nicht.^^ Scary(Dissi) 13:31, 17. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Uns wird Narutopedia anscheinend unterschiedlich angezeigt, denn bei mir sieht alles normal aus. Scary(Dissi) 14:15, 17. Jun. 2015 (UTC) habs erledigt. danke fürs bescheid sagen. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 12:36, 20. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Kakashi Hiden (*Motivation aufsammel und rüberreich*) ^^ Jap, mit der Zusammenfassung bin ich fertig, aber ich bräuchte noch jemanden, der es mal gegenliest. Als "Urheber" überliest man schnell mal kleine Fehlerchen, ist zumindest bei mir so. Und die Zitate bleiben dort, ich habe immer ne Ewigkeit gebraucht, den wichtigsten Satz für das Zitat auszusuchen. Außerdem sind Zitate bei den Hiden das wichtigste, was wir haben, da uns eine Bebilderung nicht möglich ist. Dazu kommt noch, dass es so doch wirklich schön aussieht und Interesse weckt.^^ Gruß Scary(Dissi) 12:50, 22. Jun. 2015 (UTC) So, bevor ich die Zusammenfassung veröffentliche (bei der Sin alle kleinen Fehlerchen beseitigt hat^^) möchte ich dich noch etwas fragen: Hast du eine gute Übersetzung für "Earthen Censecutive Chains of Ice"? Ich habe für alles in dem Novel eine Übersetzung gefunden, aber nicht für diese Attacke -.- Mein Vorschlag wäre "Fortlaufende Eisketten", ohne das "irdene", da es dort nicht hineinpasst und es dann nicht mehr wie eine Attacke klingen würde xD Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn dir etwas gutes einfallen würde, ohne, dass es komisch klingt...wenn du weißt, was ich meine.^^ Und ich danke dir schonmal im Voraus, dass du nochmal wegen den japanischen Wörtern drüberguckst, auch wenn es nur Hoozukijou und ein paar andere sind.^^ Gruß Scary(Dissi) 18:48, 22. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Geht wohl nicht anders, als sie "Irden fortlaufende Eisketten" zu nennen...was für ein Name. Auf japanisch nennt sich diese Attacke "Hyouton: Jisarenhyou". ^^ Scary(Dissi) 13:06, 23. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Ja, welch wunderschöne Sprache...Guck mal auf die Dissi meiner TS, dort hat Sin einen, wie ich finde, sehr konstruktiven Namensvorschlag gemacht - im Moment sieht es danach aus, als wird das Jutsu "nach ihm" benannt.^^ Denn ich verspüre nicht den Drang, es "Irden fortlaufende Eisketten" zu nennen. xD Und guck mal nach, was Sin und ich für Bilder hochgeladen haben - sind doch nette Ideen, oder? ^^ Scary(Dissi) 18:47, 23. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Moin, Scary calling. Ich wollte nur mal kurz fragen, ob in den Novels, die du übernimmst, auch neue Charaktere bzw. Jutsus vorkommen. Das wäre wichtig zu wissen, da ich neue Vorlagen erstelle bzw. alte bzgl. der Anwender bearbeite. Das heißt, ich muss das neue Parameter "Novel" verlinken - ob nun zu "Naruto Hiden" oder zu "Begleitbücher#Light Novels" ist hier die Frage. Ich würde es zu ersterem verlinken, das würde aber nicht passen, wenn dann noch Charaktere und Jutsus aus deinen Novels kommen.^^ Gruß, Scary(Dissi) 16:13, 25. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Geburtstagswünsche So, ich muss mich doch nochmal offiziell für das wunderschöne Lied bedanken. ^^ Darüber habe ich mich wirklich sehr gefreut, mein erstes Geburtstagsständchen heute xD Nächstes Mal bekommst du auch eines.^^ (Auch wenn du mich wirklich nicht singen hören möchtest) *Partyhütchen für heute abnehm* Grüßle Scary(Dissi) 20:46, 28. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ---- oh ja stimmt! es schreibt sich tatsächlich "H'oo'zukijou". danke für die erinnerung. :) Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 17:30, 29. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ---- Kishi macht uns zum Schluss nochmal glücklich - die Weste legt ja einen dramatischen Auftritt zum Abgang hin^^ XD [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 09:14, 2. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Boruto the Movie nun, wenn das mit ihren nachnamen so ist, müssen wir die auch übernehmen. aber ich denke erst - weil man das nicht spoilern kann - wenn der manga hierzulande komplett zu ende ist. was rock lee angeht, so ist es nie eindeutig bekannt gewesen, was was ist in seinem namen. an sich kann man sagen, das es bei ihm gar keine unterscheidung in vor- und nachnamen gibt, ist halt so n komischer name. :) und ja, sein sohn heisst metaru - also metal lee. auf dem anderen poster steht z.B. links in grün "chunin examen", links in rot: "beginn", "eröffnung" ...bezieht sich wohl auf das datum, an dem der film i?n japan erscheint. nichts großes, ein film-poster halt. das einzig interessante darin wäre halt "chunin examen" und die zwei neuen charaktere aus kumo und suna. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 15:20, 2. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :wie? eine richtige uchiha wird sie ja dadurch nicht ^^ nur eben wie mikoto - eingeheiratet. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 18:43, 2. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::das - ja, klar. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 16:04, 3. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ---- I'm confused...verwenden wir nun Spoil Tags wenn wir die Charaktere den Dörfern hinzufügen, oder nicht? Bei Ajisai und Co. wurden keine Spoil Tags verwendet, obwohl sie auch Spoiler sind. Bei Kahyou und Rahyou hingegen hast du die Spoil Tags eingefügt... Ich hatte extra keine Spoil Tags eingefügt, weil es bei den anderen auch nicht gemacht wurde...explanation please xD Vielleicht bin ich auch grad falsch, wollt nur mal fragen.^^ Scary(Dissi) 10:42, 9. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ---- Die anderen Fantas lesen immer fleißig mit und wünschen gute Besserung :D Gruß [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 09:51, 10. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Ohje, du Arme :( Dich hats ja erwischt. Da wir hier ja alle Stalker sind, wird sich das von ganz allein in Windeseile herumsprechen^^ Hetz dich nicht mit gesund werden und kurier dich gut aus, auch wenn die Situation jetzt bestimmt nicht so angenehm ist. Gute Besserung und denk immer daran: Die neue Folge wartet sehnsüchtig auf dich!^^ (Und wir auch^^) Grüßle Scary(Dissi) 10:25, 10. Jul. 2015 (UTC) oha O_O ...na dann werd mal schnell gesund. übrigens hast du gar nichts angerichtet mit dem handy, sieht alles wie gewohnt aus, alles gut. ^^ was das bild angeht, so heißen der typ "kinshiki" und (vermutlich eine frau) "momoshiki"; und über momoshiki und in der mitte in rot steht "ein schatten schleicht sich an das friedliche konohagakure heran...!!". gute besserung noch mal. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 13:47, 10. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Solltest du dich auskuriert haben, steht dir meine TS zum Gegenlesen offen.^^ Ist zwar nicht viel, ich finde es aber trotzdem vorteilhaft, wenn mehr als nur ein Augenpaar mal drüberliest. Scary(Dissi) 21:41, 10. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Kakashi Hiden Yuki is back in da house, whoho! xD *Partyhütchen* Freut mich, wenn ich immer wieder zu deiner Belustigung beitragen kann :D Ich konnte es nicht erwarten, meine TS zu leeren und die Artikel zu veröffentlchen - verzeihs mir xD (Habs aber drüberlesen lassen, don`t worry) Naja, mir fehlen von Kakashi Hiden jetzt nur noch die Jutsus, das Tobishachimaru und die Bearbeitungen auf den jeweiligen Seiten - also z.B. bei Kakashi, Gai usw. Wenn ich damit durch bin, gehts an Sakura Hiden^^ Du wirst es bemerken, wenn ich vor Freude ausraste, weil ich mit Kakashi Hiden durch bin xD Scary(Dissi) 09:53, 12. Jul. 2015 (UTC)